Seven Deadly Sins Anyone?
by Mintsticks
Summary: What happens when the characters of Beyblade come together to play a friendly little game of the Seven Deadly Sins? You'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Mint**: Okay, so I played this game with my friends and I thought, "Whoa! What if characters from Beyblade played this? It would be totally hilarious!

**Tyson**: What game is it?

**Mint**: Didn't you read the title?

**Kai**: This is a train wreck waiting to happen.

**Max**: Looks fun!

**Ray**: This sounds . . . interesting.

**Mint**: On to the warnings and disclaimer!

**Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), perverseness, slight cursing, and craziness!**

**Pairs: Tyson x Kai (Duh!), Max x Ray (Double Duh!), Tala x Bryan, Hiro x Brooklyn, Hilary x Kenny, Kane x Salima.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters! I only own Fate and Destiny, the characters who oddly enough act like my friend and I! **

Let's do this!

* * *

Seven Deadly Sins Anyone?  
______________________________________________________________________________

It was a calm, peaceful day; a day like any other. In fact, it was so normal Fate had to scream.

"AHHH! What are we doing, why are we here, where is Destiny, why are we here, why isn't anything exciting happening, why are we here, and did I forget to ask why we're here?!"

"Calm down, Fate!" Hiro warned. The people currently present at the dojo were Fate, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Tala, Bryan, Hiro, Brooklyn, Kane, Salima, Kenny, and Hilary.

"I'm here!" Destiny announced and ran in, carrying a black box.

"AHHH! You're late!" Fate began to strangle her. "Do you know how bored I am?! Jerk!"

"Gah! Stop it, brat!"

"Hey, what's that?" Max pointed to the box. Fate finally let go of Destiny.

She quickly glared at Fate, mouthed "I'm watching you", and lifted the box triumphantly into the air. "Ba dadada dum! It is the grand, totally super and completely duper, one of a kind, freakin' awesome, wonderfully spectacular, best of the best-"

"Get on with it!" everyone, except for the oblivious Destiny, yelled.

She blinked. "Well, that was rude!"

"What is it?!" Tyson asked impatiently.

"I was getting to that! Magnificent, cool, sweet, fantastical-"

"Destiny!"

"Okay, okay! It's- drum roll, please!"

Fate drummed on the floor.

"The Seven Deadly Sins game!"

Everyone perked up. "The what?" Tala wasn't sure he heard right.

"The Seven Deadly Sins game!"

"Okay, how do you play?" Max asked the question first.

"Here's how it works-"

"Let me, let me!" Fate cut Destiny off. Destiny looked at her.

"No."

"Come on! Why not?"

"It's my game!"

"That I gave to you!"

"After I lent you money! By the way, where's my five bucks?"

"Uh . . ." Fate recalled when she bought a soda and candy bar. "Here . . ." she grumbled, giving her sister the can and bar. Destiny grabbed them.

"Thank you!" She sighed when Fate pouted. "Okay, here." She gave the soda to her sister.

"Just tell us already!"

The sisters blinked. "Well, that was rude!"

"I'll do it!" Fate said happily. Destiny was about to protest but was shoved into the closet by her dear sister, who guarded the sliding door. "Okay, so there will be seven teams of," she counted, "two! Each team will represent a sin. The objective of the game is to collect a colored chip from each of the sins. You get a chip if you complete the sin described on the card you picked!"

Destiny managed to pop her head out. "Let's make it interesting!"

Fate rolled her eyes. "How?" Her sister grinned mischievously.

"No matter what sin you happen to pick, you have to do it!"

Fate gasped while the others looked . . . confused, to say the least.

"Hn. Not a big deal," Kai said, bored.

Fate knocked Destiny back into the closet. "Not a big deal?! You'll regret that later!"

"Whatever."

"Let's make the teams!" Max exclaimed.

Destiny's head reappeared. "Oh! It'd be funnier if I choose the teams!"

"Why you? Why can't someone else do it?" Hiro asked.

"Because . . ." She looked thoughtful. "It's my game! Now," she looked around the room, "Tyson and Max, Kai and Ray, Kane and Hilary, Kenny and Salima, Hiro and Bryan, Brooklyn and Tala, and me and Fate!"

"Okay! Now that we have teams, let's choose sins!" Fate declared.

"Oh, oh! Let's have everyone choose a random chip, thus choosing a random sin!" Destiny suggested.

"Thus? Who uses that word anymore?" her sister said flatly.

"Whatever! Let's just choose chips!" Tyson, ever being the impatient one, stood and picked a chip from the legendary black box. "Max, we got purple!"

"Cool! What does that mean?" Max grinned sheepishly.

"You guys chose Pride!" Fate said happily.

"Hn." Kai chose the next chip. "Blue."

Destiny gasped. "No, it's dark blue! You got Lust!" If you looked reeeallly hard you could see pink on Kai and Ray's cheeks. Barely.

Brooklyn strolled over to the box and took a chip. "It's a lighter blue."

"That," Fate pointed, "would be Sloth!"

It was Bryan's turn. "Orange?"

"Gluttony!" Destiny confirmed.

"I'll go." Salima took a chip. "Kenny and I got yellow."

"It's Greed!" Fate said.

Tala picked a chip. "This one is red."

"Ooo, you got Wrath!" Destiny said.

"Hey, there's only one left," Fate pointed out. Her sister picked up the green chip.

"That means we get Envy."

"I know that!"

"K, smart one. Let's get started!"

Everyone sat in a circle. The order went Tyson and Max, Kai and Ray on their left, Fate and Destiny, Hiro and Bryan, Brooklyn and Tala, Kane and Hilary, and Kenny and Salima to the right of Tyson and Max.

"Okay! I say Lust starts! That means Kai and Ray," Destiny demanded.

"Hn," Kai picked a card up, "it's a Lust card." His eyes widened as he read it.

"What is it?" Ray asked curiously. The dual haired teen handed him the card. The neko-jin's eyes also widened. "We have to do _what_?!"

"Correction," Fate interrupted. "Only one person from each team has to do what the card says unless it says otherwise."

"I'll do it," Kai offered. Ray looked grateful.

"What does it say?" Bryan asked curiously. Kai ignored him and knelt in front of Tyson.

"K-Kai?" the younger teen looked worried.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." Kai smirked. He gently pushed the bluenette back and crawled on top of him, straddling the younger boy's hips.

"Kai! What are you-" Tyson was cut off when soft lips smashed down onto his own. Everyone gasped.

"Woo! You go guys!" Destiny cheered. The people who snickered were Tala, Bryan, Fate, Destiny, Kenny, Max, and Ray. The people who totally began to freak out were Hilary, Hiro, Kane, and Salima. Brooklyn looked . . . like Brooklyn. Kai's hands moved down Tyson's body and reached his butt. He gave it a tight squeeze and chuckled when the bluenette let out a soft moan. His hands slipped into the younger boy's pants slowly, and Tyson gasped.

"K-Kai!" he cried out.

"Ahem!" Hiro cut in. Kai stood with a smirk, lust still in his eyes (how ironic?). Tyson, however, was in a daze.

"Hee hee! You guys get another dark blue chip!" Destiny giggled and gave them the chip.

"We're next!" Fate took a card. "Oh, we got Gluttony! Let's see, we have to . . . make each other something to eat? Oh no . . ."

The sisters looked at each other with scared faces, then with determination. The others became worried.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked.

"You'll see . . ." Destiny said seriously. They got up and walked to the kitchen. Seven minutes later, they came back with . . . what the crap was it?

"Eww . . ." Max commented.

Fate gave her . . . bubbling brown goop to her sis. "Ready?"

Destiny handed her . . . glowing green mush to her sis. "Nope."

They took one bite and fell over. Everyone laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Okay, joke's over, guys," Tyson said seriously.

"Ugh . . ." the sisters groaned at the same time.

"Uh . . . Who's next?" Ray laughed nervously and gave them an orange chip, since they were incapacitated.

"We are," Bryan answered and pulled a card. He looked at it and grunted slightly. He walked over to Kenny. "Can I borrow five bucks?"

Kenny hesitated. "Sure?" He handed the taller boy the five bucks.

"Thanks." Bryan walked back to his seat.

"Well?" Hiro looked at him expectedly.

"Well what?"

"Why'd you take the five bucks?"

"The card told me too." Bryan fingered the yellow chip and put it next to the orange one.

Tala started cracking up. "I'm guessing he picked greed!"

"Hey!" Kenny shouted.

"Our turn!" Tala swiped a card. "Sloth?" He looked at his cup, which was resting peacefully on the floor, and knocked it over. "Kenny, clean that up."

"What?! Why me?" Kenny complained.

"'Cause the card said so. Hop to it."

Poor Kenny, who was obviously being picked on by the couple, grumbled as he wiped up the mess. Tala added a light blue chip to his red one.

"Now we get to pick a card!" Hilary grabbed a card. "Wrath? Oh, my." She blushed, walked to the sliding door, opened it, screamed, "You damn people, get off my property! I should just ship you all to boot camp!" and closed it quickly. She returned to her seat like nothing happened.

Tala snickered. "Wow, Hilary. You-"

"Shut up!" she cut him off and took a red chip.

"Oh great, we're next," Kenny said sarcastically. He took the card that would decide his fate- that's how he saw it- and stared hard at it. "Seems easy enough." He walked over to Bryan and cleared his throat. "It's so not fair! You have the best in life! Why can't I have what you have?! Skill in Beyblading, a stupid boyfriend, and five bucks! That's all I ask for!" he screamed in the taller boy's face. He sat back down quietly and got the green chip. Bryan looked shocked.

Tala, on the other hand, growled. "Stupid?"

"Moving on!" Max said quickly. Kenny would have to thank him later for saving him. "Uh, Tyson? You okay, buddy?" The bluenette was still in a daze. "Tyson? Hello? Yoo hoo! Anyone home?"

Kai chuckled and Tyson snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah! Let's do it!" He took a card. "Pride? We have to- Oh my God." His face turned red. "I'm not doing that!"

"What is it?" Max looked over it and blushed too. "No way! Me neither!"

"Y-you have to . . ." Destiny said weakly. The sisters were in a corner, holding their aching stomachs.

Tyson frowned. "Fine. I'll do it. But you owe me, Max."

Max nodded. "Yeah, I do."

The bluenette stood slowly and moved to the center of the circle. He removed his jacket, slowly lifted his shirt up, and faced Kai. On purpose. He threw the shirt to the dual haired teen, who caught it and looked at him suspiciously.

"Heh. Looks like Tyson's getting revenge," Tala said smugly.

Kai ignored him. He was too focused on the boy undoing his pants in front of him. The bluenette slid his pants down slowly and kicked them to the side. The only thing that remained was his boxers. "Look at my hot body. It's the most beautiful body ever," he said with, of course, pride. And, could Kai detect a bit of lust? The dual haired teen's pants became _very _uncomfortable at seeing the almost naked boy in front of him.

"Woo! Look at that!" Tala howled and pointed towards Kai's groin. "He's turned on!" Everyone except Hiro snickered.

Kai scowled. "Yeah, yeah I am," he said shamelessly.

"Ah, man! It's no fun to mess with you." Tala pouted.

Tyson blushed and grinned as he put his clothes on and went back to his spot. Max gave him a high five and picked up a purple chip.

It was back to Kai and Ray. Ray picked up a card this time. "What?! We got Lust again?!"

Kai chuckled. "This one's all yours."

Ray grumbled, "I know . . ." and made his way to the kitchen. He came back with whip cream and cherries and stood in front of Max. "Please, forgive me." He knelt and began to lift the blonde's shirt.

"R-Ray! What are you doing?" he cried. But, he wasn't fighting back. Ray lifted the shirt high enough to expose Max's chest, and he gently lowered him down. He aimed the can of whip cream at the younger boy's stomach and sprayed it. Max giggled slightly when the cold white cream landed on his tummy. He blushed when Ray began to place the cherries in different spots on it. He blushed even harder when the neko-jin started eating the cherries _and_ whip cream off of his skin. The younger boy could not suppress his moan.

"Yeah! Go lower, go lower!"

"Tala! Don't tell him to do that!" Hilary scolded.

When the cherries and whip cream were gone, save for one cherry which was still in Ray's mouth, he leaned forward, kissed Max, and forced the last cherry from his mouth into the blonde's. Max looked shocked but chewed and swallowed anyway. The raven haired boy lowered the blonde's shirt and returned to his teammate with another dark blue chip.

Did it get hotter in the dojo?

"Next is Fate and Destiny!" Hilary said rapidly.

"We can't . . ." Fate said meekly. The sisters were still down.

"Then we're up." Hiro chose a card. "Oh, I think I like this one." He waltzed over to Kai and punched him. "This is for thinking perverted stuff about my brother!" The dual haired teen held his face and glared at Hiro, who took a red chip.

Tyson looked shocked. "Hiro! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because the card told me to," his older brother answered like Bryan and Tala, who were snickering, had. Tyson growled and bared his teeth.

"Hm." Brooklyn picked a card. "Greed." Kenny held his wallet defensively. Brooklyn casually walked to the door, opened it, yelled, "All the riches are mine, bitches!" closed the door, and sat back down with a yellow chip. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'll pick now," Kane offered and grabbed a card. He looked over the card. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"What is it, what is it?" Max asked excitedly.

Kane walked silently to the kitchen and came back with a . . . jar of pickles? He opened the jar. "Here goes nothing!" He opened his mouth and put a small pickle in it.

"So he's eating pickles, big deal," Tala said and rolled his eyes.

"No, look!" Tyson pointed at Kane. Another pickle went in his mouth, then another, and another. Soon, he had a whopping total of nineteen small pickles sticking out of his mouth.

Hilary looked at the card. "Oh! You're so close! One more to go!"

He shoved the last one in. Bad idea. He reeled back, gagged, and spit out the pickles. They went flying onto the floor. Luckily, they missed the others.

"Damn, boy!" Tala hollered and started cracking up.

Kane coughed and added an orange chip to their pile.

"Here goes something," Salima said and picked up the next card. "Oh, that's not too bad." She walked over to Kane and sat on him at first. Then, she laid down on him, forcing him to lie as well. "Kind of comfy."

"Uh, Salima, what are you doing?" Kane didn't mind, but he still had to ask.

"Being lazy. I have to stay like this until it's your turn." She sighed and closed her eyes. Kenny smiled and held the light blue chip in his hand.

"Let's do it!" Max looked determined as he took a card. "What?! Pride?! Not again!"

Tyson looked at the card and whistled. "Sorry, buddy, but you gotta do it this time."

Max huffed and stalked off to the bathroom.

"Where's he going?" Ray asked nervously.

"You'll see." The bluenette grinned

Max returned with . . . a pair of boxers in his hands?! He showed them to Ray. "I'm so proud of my underwear!" he yelled. A dark blush painted his cheeks.

"Dude, if he's holding his underwear, then . . . OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHA!" Tala burst out laughing. Bryan joined him.

"Shuddup!" Max cried and ran to the bathroom. He missed the blush on the neko-jin's face.

Tyson chuckled and swiped another purple chip. Max came back after replacing his boxers.

Kai, who was holding in a laugh, picked up another card. He paled as he read the card out loud. "Gluttony. The team to your left makes something of their choice to feed to the rest of the teams . . ." He looked at the sisters who were now suddenly feeling better.

"So, sis, what are we going to make?" Fate said evilly.

"I don't know, but it's gonna be good." Destiny cackled slightly. They returned to the kitchen. It was all or nothing.

"Anyone else have a really bad feeling about this?" Everyone nodded at Tala's question.

The sisters returned with . . . disturbingly dark, dreadful, dirty looking gunk. The others paled, except for Kai who was already pale.

They held it out. "Reeeeaaaaady?" They said darkly. Their expressions were almost as dark as the "food".

***

Everyone passed out on the first bite.

"Hey! It's not that bad, is it?" Fate took a spoonful, turned green, and hit the ground.

Destiny chuckled. "Heh, good going, smart one. You ate it!" She laughed and sat down next to the pot of . . . whatever. She took a big whiff. "What the crap did we put in there?!" She, being the oblivious of the two, put a finger in and tasted it. "Hmm . . . Mustard, pickle relish, syrup, salsa, cocktail sauce, fish . . . soap?" She fainted.

* * *

**Kai**: Were you drinking root beer when you wrote this?

**Mint**: Root beer!

**Kai**: Thought so.

**Tyson**: (Blushes) OHMYGODWHY'DYOUDOTHAT?!

**Max**: (Also blushes) YEAHICAN'TBELIEVEYOU!

**Kai**: (Smirks and grabs Tyson) But you looked so sexy . . .

**Tyson**: (Melts in Kai's arms)

**Ray**: (Chuckles and grabs Max) You were so hot . . .

**Max**: (Melts in Ray's arms)

**Mint****: Tell me if you like the story! Then I will add another chapter full of more crazy things! I'll even say who won! So, REVIEW!**

**Bladebreakers plus Mint****: **Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mint**: Hey all! (Looks at the Bladebreakers) Ahem!

**Bladebreakers**: Hello . . .

**Mint**: Man, what's up with you guys today?

**Tyson**: We want the story to start already! I-I mean, we don't really . . . Help me out!

**Max**: Uh . . . They want you to hurry up and start! (Points at audience)

**Mint**: (Raises eyebrows) Uh huh. Sure. Then let's get down to business!

**Ray: The warnings are yaoi (boy x boy), perverseness, slight cursing, and craziness.**

**Kai: Hn. Luckily, Mint does not own us or Beyblade.**

**Mint**: What was that?!

**Tala**: Don't you have reviewers to thank?

**Mint**: Right! Wait, how do you keep getting in here?! This is _my _bedroom!

**Tala**: Your dog let me in.

**Mint**: (Glares at Baby) You traitor!

RobbXmonXlover: Of course Kai and Ray would get Lust! It's Destiny's fault. Or maybe Fate. HAH! I made a pun. (XD)  
**Tala**: You are sooo lame.  
**Mint**: Grrr . . . Anyway! I played it once with my friends. We didn't go THAT far, but some of the sins were pretty bad. (Nods)

DarkerKill: Thanks! I was going to continue it whether people asked for it or not. (XD)

Lady Kirei: Hee hee . . . I'm a step ahead of you! I was planning that from the beginning. (Snickers)

.Kenobi: (Grins) Hey, so did I! (Laughs) I had so much fun writing this . . .

Now, for the story!

* * *

Seven Deadly Sins Anyone?  
______________________________________________________________________________

After everyone recovered from that last sin (how did the sisters manage to knock out the strongest bladers out there?) it was Kai and Ray's turn again. The dual haired teen slowly reached for the deck of cards but hesitated. "Come on, Kai. We have to do it," Ray said. Kai nodded, took a deep breath, and took a card. The raven haired teen looked over his shoulder. "Hey! We didn't get Lust this time! But we got . . . Pride?" The neko-jin paled. "All yours." Kai sighed and stood up.

"What did you guys get this time?" Destiny asked curiously.

Kai opened the dojo's door and blushed slightly. He cleared his throat, yelled, "Tyson gives me a hard on and I'm proud!" slammed the door shut, and stood in the center of the circle. Everyone watched him with wide eyes as he faced Tyson and lowered his pants to reveal a very . . . large bulge in his boxers. The bluenette's face turned red.

"Oh, ah, oo, ee?" Tyson was having a little trouble speaking. Kai pulled his pants back up and began to walk away.

"Hey, where're you going?" Tala asked with an amused look. And, who wouldn't after what they just saw?

"The bedroom." The dual haired teen looked at the bluenette expectedly. "You coming?" Tyson nodded slowly and followed Kai into the room. The door was shut behind them.

Destiny snickered. "Someone's getting down to business!" Everyone stared at her.

"Destiny! I didn't know you had a dirty mind!" Kenny was completely shocked.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what she does in her spare time? She totally-" Destiny covered Fate's mouth.

"Shut. It. Now. Before I become an _only _child!"

Fate paled slightly. She knew what her sister was capable of. Ray happily took a purple chip and added it to their pile.

"Oo, oo, oo! We're next!"

Fate blinked at her sister. "What're you, a monkey?"

"If I'm a monkey, you must be a giraffe!"

"What?!"

"Just pick already!" everyone shouted at the poor sisters. Fate grumbled something and picked up a card.

"What'd we get, what'd we get?!" Destiny asked impatiently.

Fate smirked. "Perfect."

"What?"

Fate slapped her sister. "Take that!"

"Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

"Read the card."

Destiny took the card. "Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh? Fine. Let's dance." She tackled her sister to the ground and pulled on her hair. "You stupid brat! Mom and Dad give you EVERYTHING! Well, you're so dumb you couldn't even put your headphones in right!"

"What?!"

"I had to pull them out of the chicken's butt!"

"Yeah, well, Grandma gave you a CAR! And you're so slow that a turtle can calculate a math equation ten times faster than you!" Fate rolled over and pulled her sister's hair.

"What?!"

"_What_ are you two doing?!" Hiro asked worriedly. He was about to stop them when Tala grabbed his arm.

"No! I gotta see this!" The red haired teen grinned and shouted, "Cat fight!"

The sisters paused and stared at him. "You hear that, sis?" Fate said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. Cat fight."

They started scratching and slapping each other. "Ooo, bitch slap!" Tala said and started cracking up.

"Tala! You made it worse!" Hilary shouted and slapped him over the head.

"Ow! Hey!"

The sisters stopped and glared at them. "This is our fight!" Fate screamed.

"Yeah! Let's take it to the next level!" Destiny jumped up, grabbed the nearest cup, which was plastic, and chucked it at her sister. "Take that!" Fate stared at the cup.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" A glass cup went sailing past her. It hit the wall and shattered. Her eyes widened.

"I won't miss this time." Destiny grinned and readied another glass cup.

"Stop this RIGHT NOW!" Hiro yelled. The sisters looked at him with demonic eyes and growled. Hiro gulped.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"YEAH!"

***

Two minutes later Hiro was tied to a chair in the closet, and the sisters were back at it.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Spoiled jerk!"

Max put a green chip in their pile. "I don't think this is gonna end anytime soon . . ."

"That means we're up," Bryan said and took a card. He read it and smiled. "I like this one." He got up, walked to the unoccupied bedroom, and came back . . . in his PJs? He walked over to Tala. "Hey."

"Hey," Tala replied simply. Bryan got on the floor and put his head in Tala's lap. "What are you doing? Not that I mind or anything . . ."

"I'm using you as a pillow. The card told me too."

Everyone sweat dropped. Kenny gave them a light blue chip since Hiro was a little tied up. Literally. "Our turn." Tala picked up a card, being careful not to disturb his peaceful boyfriend, and read it. "Hmm . . . I got it!" He looked at Kenny. "Get me a banana, strawberry sauce, and nuts."

Kenny gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Hey, don't argue with the card! Just do it!"

Kenny sighed. "That's your excuse for _everything_ in this game!"

"You want _them _to know you're trying to disobey the cards?" Tala nodded towards the sisters who were bleeding and screaming. Kenny paled.

"I'll be right back . . ." He went into the kitchen and came back two minutes later with a banana, a jar of strawberry sauce, and a cup of nuts.

"Great. Now, dip the banana in the sauce and then into the nuts."

Kenny hesitated. Tala smirked and looked at the sisters who were now . . . shooting at each other?! Where'd they get the rifles?! Kenny gulped and did as he was told. "Now what?"

Tala grinned. "Put it in Bryan's mouth."

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it!"

Kenny cautiously put the banana in Bryan's mouth. Bryan looked up at Tala. "Gwo ahwead," he said the best he could. Hey, there was a banana sticking out of his mouth! And, how did Bryan know what Tala was thinking?!

"Gladly." Tala leaned over and began to suck on the banana in his boyfriend's mouth. Everyone's eyes widened. Hilary covered her eyes, Ray blushed, Max giggled, Kenny stared at them, Brooklyn looked . . . like Brooklyn, Kane paled slightly, and Salima looked away. When the strawberry sauce and nuts were gone Tala ate the banana slowly until there was nothing left. Brooklyn took an orange chip, and Salima got off of Kane because it was Hilary's turn.

"I SO could've gone without seeing that . . ." Hilary took the next card. "What? How am I supposed to do THAT?" She sighed, got up, and walked out of the room. She came back three minutes later with a mini table. She pulled out a quarter, a dime, a nickel, a penny, and a dollar. "Here goes nothing!" She knelt behind the table and held up the penny so it looked like it was standing on the table. She began to talk in a deep voice. "Hey, I'm Penny, and I'm the best beyblader around! Even though I have a HUGE mouth and snore a lot!" She held up the dime. "Hey, Penny! What's happening, buddy?" "Oh, hey, Dime! I'm just busy being the world champion and not caring that my teammates are also really good bladers!" She held up the nickel. "Hey, guys!" "Hey, Nickel! What's up?" She held up the quarter. "Hn." "Hey, Quarter!" "Hn." She held up the dollar. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Go away, Dollar! We don't need you!" "Yeah, well, you're just jealous of me, Penny!" "Come one guys, let's just forget Dollar and practice!" "Right! We don't need an outsider like Dollar!" She made the dollar jump on the coins. "Don't need an outsider, huh?! Well, I'll show you! Hah! Take that! That will teach you to mess with ME!" Everyone stared at her, and she stopped. "What?! It's true!"

"Moving on," Ray said awkwardly.

"Good thing Tyson isn't here . . ." Max mumbled and sighed.

"Oh, Kai!"

They all froze.

Tala grinned and shouted, "Woo! Go get 'em!"

Kane quickly grabbed a yellow chip, and Kenny took a card. "Aw, man! Really?" He sighed and stood next to the wall. "I hate you, you stupid wall! I hate your very existence! Why don't you jump off a cliff! What?! What'd you call me?! I dare you to repeat that!" He gasped. "How rude!" He slapped the wall. "Ow!"

"Uh, chief, are you OK?" Ray asked, concerned. Kenny sat back down and smiled.

"Yep. Never been better."

"Okay then . . ."

Salima took a red chip for them.

"Hey, it's Tyson's turn. Anyone want to go . . . get him?" Tala smirked. "What about you, Max? He _is _your partner." Max paled slightly.

"Don't worry! I'm here!" Tyson yelled as he ran into the dojo with his pants . . . halfway down?! "Uh . . ." He flushed and quickly pulled them back up. Kai chuckled as he walked back into the room.

Max picked up a card and handed it to the bluenette. "You're turn." The blond grinned.

Tyson mumbled something and read the card. "WHAT?! But, we just- Geez!" He placed a chair in the middle of the circle and gently pushed Kai onto it. "Wait here . . ." Everyone watched him leave the room with confused faces, expect for Kai who read the card that had fallen to the ground. Seven minutes later the bluenette came back in a . . . mini skirt and robe?! The robe was short and stopped just above the skirt. Tyson's entire face was red as he crawled onto Kai's lap. The dual haired boy smirked at him. Tyson groaned softly. "You know what I have to do, don't you?" Kai's silence and smug look was answer enough for him. The bluenette gulped and slowly lifted Kai's shirt off. He ran his hands along the older boy's bare chest and rubbed his groin against Kai's. Kai groaned _very _loudly. Everyone gaped at them. Then, Tyson untied the sash around the robe and threw the robe off to expose his . . . chocolate covered chest?! Even Kai, Mr. Cold-hearted-bastard, blushed and gaped.

"Oh, yeah! You got him now, boy!" Tala hollered and laughed. Bryan joined him. There's a shocker.

Tyson began to worry when Kai showed no emotion. "K-Kai?" Suddenly, the dual haired teen tackled the bluenette to the ground and pinned his arms above his head. Kai looked HUNGRY. Tyson cried out in shock but moaned when the older boy started licking the chocolate sauce off of him furiously. The younger boy giggled when Kai dipped his tongue into his belly button, and the dual haired teen made a mental note of it. Soon, to Kai's disappointment, the chocolate sauce was all gone.

"You got any more?" he asked impatiently. Tyson nodded.

"In the kitchen."

Kai pulled the bluenette up and dragged him into the kitchen. Everyone stared after them, and Max took a dark blue chip.

Ray pulled a card and read it. "Are you for real?!"

"What? What'd it say?" Tala asked curiously.

Ray sighed and stood in the middle of the circle. He coughed once and shouted, "I have fantasies that include Max and me screwing on a bed. I have to change my pants afterwards . . . And I'm proud! Thank you." He sat back down and blushed. He looked at Max when the blond squealed.

"Really, Ray?! Really?!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah . . ." Ray said slowly.

"That's great! So do I!"

Everyone gasped, except for Tala.

"What, like you didn't see that coming?" Tala said and rolled his eyes.

Ray suddenly found his confidence again. He pulled the blond boy up and led him into the room opposite from where Kai and Tyson were before.

Hilary sighed. "And there they go. Why do they keep doing that?!"

Everyone stared at her. "Seriously, Hil?" Destiny asked as she and Fate sat down. Oddly enough, they were still in one piece.

Hilary's eyes widened. "EWW! NEVER MIND!"

Fate put a purple chip in Ray and Kai's pile and drew a card. " . . ." She started cackling.

"What?" Destiny asked suspiciously. Fate gave her the card, and she cackled as well.

"Hey! What's with all the cackling? Fill us in here!" Tala cried.

Fate got right up in her sister's face. "Ready?" she asked.

"Bring it." Destiny grinned. They began to scream at the top of their lungs.

"Jerk!"

"Brat!

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Obvious one!"

"Smart one!"

"You're so weird that the scientists thought you were their experiment!"

"You're so crazy that the asylum tried to bring you back because they thought you got away!"

"OH, IT'S ON NOW!"

"FINE BY ME!"

They pulled out the rifles and began to shoot at each other again. "_Where_ did they get those rifles?!" Tala asked, amazed. He gave them a red chip.

"Uh, someone want to go untie Hiro?" Kenny asked. No one answered. "Fine, _I'll_ do it . . ." He walked into the closet and let Hiro out.

"FINALLY! Why did you guys let them do that to me?!" Hiro yelled.

"Uh . . . it was funny?" Bryan said and shrugged. He was still on Tala's lap.

"Just go already," Tala said impatiently.

Hiro looked at the sisters and growled. "Look at what they're doing! We have to stop them!"

"Do you want them to tie you up again? Maybe use you as a target?" Tala _did_ have a good point . . .

Hiro grumbled something, picked up a card, and read it. "Oh, hell no. I'm not doing THAT." The sisters suddenly stopped fighting and aimed their rifles at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" they screamed. Hiro paled and laughed nervously.

"I mean, I need money first!" He pulled out his wallet and placed a few dollars on the ground. "There! Now I can do it!" The sisters smiled and went back to their World War II. Hiro sighed and got on his hands and knees. He started barking.

Tala snickered. "_What_ are you doing?"

Hiro growled something that sounded like "My money! Mine!" and barked some more.

"Oh, I get it!" Kenny said and gave them a yellow chip.

Tala smirked at Hiro. "It would make more sense if Tyson was there instead of the money," he stated. Hiro looked ready to bite the red-head.

"Our turn." Brooklyn smiled and took a card. He looked unfazed as he read it.

"Why is he the only one not affected by all of this?" Hilary asked in wonder.

Brooklyn stood, walked over to Hiro, and pointed at him. "I want it, I want it! It's so unfair! Why can't I have it?" he cried while jumping up and down. Hiro blushed harshly as Brooklyn grabbed a green chip and sat back down.

"That was weird . . ." Kenny said. Everyone nodded.

"Our draw." Kane took a card and read it. He smiled and walked over to Salima.

"Kane?" Salima looked confused. Kane wrapped his arms around her upper body and his legs around hers.

Tala snickered. "Oh, I get it! He's being a sloth!"

Hilary picked up a light blue chip to add to their pile. Salima used her free hand to pick a card and looked over it. "Hey, Kenny," she began. "Could you get me some ramen, please?" Kenny nodded and went into the kitchen. He came back six minutes later with some fresh, yummy smelling ramen. "Great! Put it on the ground." Kenny did as he was told. Salima bent over, minding Kane, of course, and put her face in the bowl. She began to slurp the ramen up loudly. Kenny smiled and added an orange chip to their pile.

"Max and Tyson better hurry up. It's their turn!" Hilary said impatiently. And, as if on cue, the four Bladebreakers entered the room. Everyone stared at them. Tyson and Max blushed while Kai and Ray smirked. They returned to their spots. Tyson and Max flinched slightly when they sat down.

Tala grinned and started cracking up. "They're sore! Hey, Kai, Ray, did you take their virginity?!"

Kai chuckled. "Yeah. I took Tyson's virginity. One hour ago." Hiro looked like he wanted to shoot him right then and there.

Max laughed nervously. "So, it's our turn? Okay!" He picked a card and read it. "WHAT?!"

"What?! What'd you get?!" The bluenette looked over his shoulder and looked over the card. He grinned. "Good luck doing THAT one . . ."

"How am I supposed to do that?! I don't even have a pole!"

"Oo, oo, I do, I do!" Destiny popped up next to Max with . . . a pole?!

Tala eyed her suspiciously. "_You _carry around a pole?"

Destiny took a defensive stance. "Duh! I mean, you never know when you'll need one!"

"When would you need a pole?!" Fate popped up next to Destiny.

"Right now! Max needs the pole!"

Everyone looked at Max, expecting an answer. Max grinned sheepishly, grabbed the pole, and set it down in front of Ray, who looked confused. "Be right back . . ." the blond mumbled and walked off. He came back ten minutes later wearing a . . . mini skirt and halter top?! He pulled the skirt down slightly and walked up to the pole. Ray understood what the card said now. Max gulped and grabbed the pole. He clung to it with his arms and legs. Ray gasped and looked down quickly to see a bulge in his pants. Max held onto the pole as he slowly swung back and forth in a sexy manner. He even grinded against it! Ray couldn't stand it anymore! He lunged at the blond, pinned him to the ground, and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah! Do it, do it!" Tala shouted and laughed.

Ray smirked, picked up the blond bridal style, and carried him away to "their" room.

Kai chuckled. "Oh, no. You're not going to beat us, Kon." He picked Tyson up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Whoa! Kai's getting barbaric!" Tala hollered and cracked up. Kai smirked and squeezed the bluenette's ass, causing him to moan loudly. He hauled Tyson into "their" room and slammed the door shut.

"So . . . The weather's nice today," Hilary commented. Everyone nodded.

"OH, KAI!"

"RAY!"

They all sweat dropped.

"Who's up for some pizza?" Destiny asked nervously. Everyone nodded again.

"FASTER! FASTER!"

"HARDER!"

They all scrambled for the door and ran out, except for Tala. "But things were just starting to heat up!"

"I'M COMING!"

"KAI!"

"I CAN'T HOLD ON!"

"RAY!"

Tala sweat dropped. "On second thought . . ." He raced after the others.

***

Thirty minutes later, the four boys reentered the dojo. "Hey, where'd everyone go?" Tyson asked and looked around. No one was there except them.

"I dunno," Max said.

Kai smirked. "Hey . . ."

Tyson grinned. "I'll get the chocolate sauce?"

Max looked at Ray. "I'll get the strawberry sauce?" The four boys hurried into the kitchen, then to their rooms.

And, the dojo sat in silence. The only things that remained were the colored chips and cards scattered on the floor . . .

* * *

**Mint**: (Grins)

**Tyson**: (Blushes) OHMYGODWHY'DYOUDOTHATAGAIN?!

**Max**: (Also blushes) SERIOUSLYHOWCOULDYOU?!

**Kai**: (Chuckles and holds Tyson) But it was so fun.

**Tyson**: (Clings to Kai)

**Ray**: (Smirks and holds Max) I loved it.

**Max**: (Clings to Ray)

**Mint**: (Looks at the empty rooms) Oh no . . .

**Kai**: (Carries Tyson into a room)

**Ray**: (Carries Max into another room)

**Mint****: (O.O) Please ****review****! I love them! Good night!**


End file.
